Loki's Dream
by shifting raincloud
Summary: Humour fanfic my brother and I came up with.  Loki is having bad dreams and blames it all on Odin until something causes him to change his mind about the head god.


This is a story my brother came up with but couldn't post because he didn't and doesn't want an account.

Disclaimer: I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok even though I want to.

-

-

-

-Loki's Dream

"No! No! NO!" screamed Loki as he went through another nightmare. Yamino opened the window waking the god of fire and mischief.

"Another nightmare…" sighed Loki as he walked to the bathroom. Nowadays, Loki hates to sleep because every time he sleeps he dreams. If he didn't have to sleep he would never sleep again. Usually Loki loves to sleep but now, he has dreams of Odin destroying himself and the people he cares for.

As walked down the hall, Loki thought. 'I hate Odin. I despise him! He humiliated me!' When he finally reached the bathroom he stopped and reached for the door knob. Ecchan suddenly flew out the door and yelled, "Punyaan!" at Loki. Loki laughed at him.

"Ecchan, you are too cute to scare Me." said Loki. The white shikigami looked down, depressed at his failure. For some odd reason, Ecchan had decided to try and scare Loki.

Loki went in and took a short shower. A _very_ short shower. He stayed in there for only about 15 seconds before getting out. After putting on his usual black and white attire, Loki headed for the stairs.

He was half down when Ecchan popped out of nowhere and screamed," Punyaan!" at him again. This time Loki laughed his head off. Ecchan was just so cute!

A now extremely depressed pink familiar followed the chibi god down the rest of the way to the breakfast table. As Loki sat down, Yamino came out of the kitchen carrying with him an apple pie. He had dark bags under his eyes and looked a little tired. Loki lifted an eyebrow at his appearance but didn't question about it.

He sniffed the air then began to drool onto the floor. "Ahhhh! That smells good Yamino-kun." Smiling brightly Yamino replied, "Arigato Loki-sama! I made it just for you. I woke up at 1:00 just so I would have enough time." No wonder Yamino looked the way he did.

At that moment, Narugami burst through the door. Running into the dining room, he tripped at the doorway and crashed into Yamino who threw the pie into the air. Time seemed to stop and slow down in that moment. Yamino, Loki, and Narugami watched in horror as the pie slowly made its way to Earth, gravity pulling it along. The atmosphere in the room increased when the pie smashed into pieces on the ground.

Narugami rubbed the back of head sheepishly and turned towards Yamino. "A-ano(1)…Gomen(2) Megane(3)." Apologized Narugami with a hasty bow. Yamino was silent.

He stared at his hands then to the ground where his pie was. Loki and Ecchan also looked at the broken pie, then to Narugami.

"Good morning Daddy!" said Fenrir coming in but stopped short at the scene before him. He looked at the pie then to Narugami. Everyone was silent except Narugami who was babbling about his sore leg. A vein began to appear on the top of his head as Yamino started hissing. A big argument between the Norse God of thunder and the Midgard Serpent was started.

Sighing, Loki got up and went to the door to have a walk outside. 'Curse Odin for making me live like this. Curse him for making me a kid. Curse him for my dreams at night. I blame him for not only humiliating me but for imprisoning my children! I despise that guy!'

By now, Loki was nearing his house again. Taking a few steps forward, Loki was stopped by the sudden appearance Freyr. He burst out of the ground on top of Gullinbrusti.

"Gullinbrusti! Freyr thought you said that Freyr would find his beloved sister Freya here!" Freyr yelled at him when he realized his surroundings. Loki sweat dropped at the idiotic god of peace and rain as he walked passed them.

When he reached his mansion, the sun was high in the sky and it was noon. Before Loki entered his home, he paused and decided not to hate Odin so much. 'Thank you Odin for banishing me here to Midgard. If you hadn't then I would never have met Mayura.'

He smile then entered through the door. He ate lunch before going to take a well needed nap. He didn't worry anymore. For now he knew that he could sleep in peace after he had let out his anger.

-

-

-

My brother wrote this then I helped him edit and type it. Not too bad I must say. XD.

Ano (1): From what I know, it means 'Um'

Gomen (2): Shortened form of Gomenasai ; sorry

Megane (3): Glasses, Narugami refers to Yamino as Megane because he wears glasses.

RxR Love you all and see you next story!

Thanks Goes To: -Kinoshita Sakura-sama -Nekoro Kichi (Me)

-Nekoro Shrimpchip (nick name) -Imagination of Shrimpchip

If there are any grammars mistakes please tell me.

P.S.: If there are any of you that are wondering why Loki can sleep peacefully now, well, you'll just have to make up your own idea. Or ask us for a sequel/second chapter. Thanks for all you support.


End file.
